


Stars

by queenklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklaine/pseuds/queenklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Blaine was younger, his parents put glow-in-the-dark stars on his bedroom ceiling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

When Blaine was younger, his parents put glow-in-the-dark stars on his bedroom ceiling.

Every night before bed, Blaine would look up at the glow in the dark plastic spots and try to make as many shapes between the points as possible. He would eventually fall asleep counting the lights and imagining stories for them.

His parents took him and his older sister on a camping trip that summer and when it was night time, Blaine was literally struck speechless at the sight of the stars and Milky Way. They came slowly, appearing in small groups as the sky turned blue then orange then purple then really, really dark blue, then pitch black. It wasn't the sheer number of stars that astounded him; no, Blaine spent hours laying on a spread out sheet admiring each and every star for their individual perfections. There was a giant cloud of stars that blended into each other and created this blindingly beautiful display that looked like spilled milk ("That's the Milky Way Galaxy, bud."). Some stars were bright silver, gleaming and standing out from the rest. Some had little specks of blue and red and green that made them unique. And then there were the stars that almost blended into the black background, and Blaine had to squint until his eyes almost shut and look really closely until they came into view.

And Blaine liked those stars. He liked how they glowed all on their own, and how, even though they didn't shine as brightly as other stars, they glowed with their own type of special light that still made them the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen in his 7 year old life. They didn't need to be bright to be beautiful; they held their own type of mysterious, delicate allure that Blaine wished other people could see, if they only looked closer.

When they got home, Blaine flopped back on his bed and looked up at his ceiling. The stars looked almost inadequate, mere shadows of the _real_ stars.

But they were still beautiful, like the not-so-bright stars from the night before. Stunning, in their own way.

"Blaine, honey, come get some lunch," he his mom called from the kitchen.

"Coming mommy!" he yelled back, hopping out of bed.

xxx

Lying below the stars was something Blaine had always felt comfortable doing. But now, lying with Kurt's body pressed against his on the blanket, his hair smelling of expensive conditioners and tickling his neck, it was the most serene thing Blaine could think of.

They didn't speak. The night spoke loudly enough, filling them both with a sense of peacefulness and calm that left no room for words.

Blaine's eyes trailed across the sky, looking at every star he could and remembering that camping trip so many years ago, when everything was so simple and there were no fights between him and his dad and love was a beautiful thing, honored by everyone and sexuality meant nothing because young love was simple, simple as stars.

Blaine's eyes wandered from the stars to look at Kurt's eyes, speckled with little lights from the brightnessess above. He stared, and stared and stared, wondering how he could've possibly discovered something more beautiful than the stars themselves, a heart that shone brighter than natural light itself.

"You're beautiful," he mumbled, bringing a hand up to rest against Kurt's forehead. Kurt turned his head to face Blaine's and smiled that smile that made Blaine's heart thump weirdly in his chest.

"I love you so much," said Kurt in a soft voice that held a trickle of reverence and wavered somewhere between a whisper and a mumble.

It smelled like grass and laundry detergent and Kurt's shampoo and pine needles when their lips met somewhere in the middle, softly, slowly, calmly. Blaine smiled into the kiss.

Kurt was beautiful. And so was their love, what they shared. Maybe it wasn't beautiful to certain parts of society. And Blaine knew Kurt inside and out, and Kurt knew Blaine in the same way. They'd both been beaten down, their light shone dimmer than it should, but that made what they had no less beautiful, no less sacred. It made them unique.

Just like the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty much obsessed with the beauty/philosophy of stars and humanity, so I think there's gonna be a lot of that. If i write anything else that goes along this vein, I'll add it as a chapter to this verse. :)


End file.
